


Give Life Back To Music

by The_Household_Cat



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Household_Cat/pseuds/The_Household_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAM Challenge - 1.) Give Life Back To Music</p><p>1995. Thomas and Guy-Man have organized a party at their flat. Their friends are coming over and everyone is having fun. Or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Give Life Back To Music**

  
_Let the music in tonight_  
 _Just turn on the music_  
 _Let the music of your life_  
 _Give life back to music_

 

**1995**

  
Thomas and Guy-Man threw a party at their flat. They had invited over all of their friends, which meant that it was going to be very crowded. There was no particular reason why they had decided to organize the party; it had been more of a spontaneous idea.

Guy-Man had already found himself a spot at the table at the very back of the living room and sat there while he was waiting for the first guests to arrive. Thomas was just finishing the last preparations at the buffet when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, I think I know who that is..." Thomas smiled. He disappeared into the hall and Guy-Man heard him open the door. There was a small exchange of words and then Laurent and his friend Thomas entered the room. They came over to say hi.

"You've been thinking ahead," Laurent said and grinned.

"Yeah, well, it's nice to have somewhere to sit."

"I'm starving. I think I'll pay a visit to the buffet."

"Go ahead..."

Thomas re-entered the room and went over to the stereo. Guy-Man watched him go through a stack of CDs.

"What about some music?"

Guy-Man gave a Gallic shrug.

"Mh... Maybe... This one."

Thomas took out a CD, but Guy-Man couldn't see which one it was. Only a second later, "Kinky Afro" started blaring through the room. Guy-Man nodded appreciatively.  
  
Nicolas and Jean-Benoît came over at around eight. They brought with them some food that Thomas moved to the buffet immediately.

Guy-Man was sitting in a corner playing with the straw of his drink. Nicolas joined him and they started chatting quietly. Jean-Benoît went to get something to drink. He then started talking to Laurent and his friend Thomas, who were sitting right next to the buffet.

Thomas did some weird dancing, but no one paid attention. That is, only Guy-Man did, while he was listening to Nicolas.

"Do you know an album you could recommend?"

"Hm... I bought 'Pure Phase' recently. It's a great album. Very drony. I can give it to you if you want."

"Cool. I'll think about it."

"I wish there were more bands like that these days," Guy-Man mused and sipped at his drink.

A girl sat down next to Guy-Man and Nicolas and asked them a random question. Nicolas shrugged, but Guy-Man didn't listen. He looked up as Nicolas nudged him and repeated the question for him.

"Thomas?"

Guy-Man looked around the room and pointed at Thomas, who was still dancing awkwardly by himself. He snorted at Thomas' weird dance moves. Nicolas grinned.

"I'm Cindy, by the way."

The girl got up again and went over to Thomas.

"I saw 'Strange Days' at the cinema last week."

"Did you like it?" Nicolas seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah... It was pretty cool."

An awkward silence followed, during which Guy-Man emptied his drink, while he was moving his head to the sound of the music that was filling the room. He was already bored by their party. At least Nicolas meant some decent company.

"Ah, why so mellow?"

Jean-Benoît came over to their table and tried to animate them.

"You should dance."

"Nah." Guy-Man gave a dismissive wave of the hand and looked over at Nicolas, who pretended to be preoccupied with a book he had found on the shelf next to him.

"Nico?"

"Mh, what?"

"JB wants you to dance."

Nicolas shook his head. "Maybe later."

"Oh, come on. You two..."

"Why don't you come and sit down with us?" Guy-Man raised an eyebrow.

"OK..."

Jean-Benoît sat down on the only empty chair and put his drink on the table.

"You should enjoy yourselves. Thomas has a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I know..." Guy-Man grinned.

"I won't bring you next time, Nicolas. Why are you sitting here all night?"

"You sound like my mother..."

Jean-Benoît frowned and took the book out of Nicolas' hands.

"I was just looking..."

"You'll come and dance now. Or we'll leave!"

Nicolas muttered something and turned his face away from them.

"Are you two always like that?" Guy-Man asked amused.

"Yeah, it's not even funny anymore."

Jean-Benoît sighed and tapped on Nicolas' shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"Stop being in a huff. Let's dance."

Nicolas finally got up. He swore under his breath and went towards the dancing crowd.

"See you later..."

Jean-Benoît disappeared as well. Guy-Man was left on his own. He thought about going dancing himself, but then decided to stay where he was and wait for the right moment to come. He looked at the book on the table and grinned. It was some kind of manual for synthesizers that Thomas had purchased a week earlier.

At one point, Thomas came over and muttered nonsense into Guy-Man's ear. Guy-Man laughed awkwardly and grinned. Thomas left with the girl and Guy-Man lighted a cigarette. He seemed nervous. Nicolas, who had just returned and sat down on his chair, looked at Guy-Man closely and frowned. He decided it best not to ask.


	2. The Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party...

**The Game of Love**

_And it was you_   
_The one that would be breaking my heart_   
_When you decided to walk away_

_And it was you_   
_I just wanted you to stay_   
_Me, I just wanted you to stay_

 

Guy-Man released a shaky breath and watched the smoke unfurling in front of his eyes. Nicolas was staring at him, but Guy-Man didn't want to talk. All he wanted to do was go to his room and hide in his bed. He tried to push the thought of Thomas and the girl away. What was her name again?

Guy-Man didn't know why it bothered him so much. But the thought of the expression on Thomas' face alone made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe he'd been drinking too much.

"Are you okay?"

He had almost forgotten about Nicolas, who was now looking right at his face.

"Um... Yeah."

Guy-Man tried to shake it off with a laugh, but knew how awkward it sounded. He ran a hand through his hair and avoided Nicolas' glance. What was he supposed to say anyway?

"I think we'll be off. It's getting late."

"Mh..."

Guy-Man didn't even know what time it was. He didn't care.

"So... Thanks for the invite."

Guy-Man nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. Just tired."

Guy-Man waved at Jean-Benoît who was just leaving the room. He smiled at Nicolas.

"See you."

"Bye."

Most people had already left. Guy-Man sat by himself for a while until he couldn't stay awake for much longer. He sent the last guests off and exchanged a couple of words with Laurent before he let him outside as well.

Somehow Guy-Man managed to get back to his room and almost collapsed on his bed. He didn't bother taking off his clothes and just closed his eyes. But just before he could fall asleep, he heard Thomas and the girl from the other room.

"Oh no..." Guy-Man groaned and buried his head under his pillow. If only his head didn't hurt so much.

He tried to distract himself, but they were impossible to ignore. Guy-Man got off his bed and opened the window. He took a cigarette from the near-empty pack on the window sill and put it in his mouth. It took him a moment to find the lighter, but then he saw it lying on the floor. He picked it up and lit the cigarette between his lips. One hand propped on his hips, Guy-Man took a long drag and blew the smoke out the window.

"You look very eccentric like that."

Guy-Man started and turned around. Thomas stood in the door frame and grinned at him.

"You look pretty drunk."

"Mh..." Guy-Man turned back to take another drag and stared out the window, his arms resting on the window frame. Thomas appeared by his side.

"I hope we didn't wake you..." Thomas gave him a funny smile.

"Yeah, it's okay..."

"Thomas? Are you here?"

The girl had entered the room. Guy-Man didn't turn to greet her, but he saw Thomas walking towards her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you're Guy-Man. Thomas told me about you."

Guy-Man looked over at her. "And you are..."

"Cindy. We talked earlier."

"Ah... Yeah..." Guy-Man forced a smile. He watched her pulling Thomas into an embrace. Embarrassed, Guy-Man looked away. He could swear that he felt his face flush. He hoped it was just the effect the alcohol had on him.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah."

Guy-Man watched Cindy pulling Thomas after herself by his hand. For a moment, Thomas locked eyes with him.

"G-good night."

"Good night, Guy-Man."


End file.
